


Misconceptions

by karcathy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb silly fluff, seriously so dumb and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has some silly ideas about Cecil - although the real Cecil is a lot, lot sillier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/59576906089/imaginenightvale-imagine-carlos-confiding-in

It was on their third date, eating Big Rico's pizza in Grove Park, that Carlos decided to bring it up. To tell the truth, he was a little embarrassed about it, but it was too funny not to mention.

“You know,” he said, swallowing a mouthful of pizza and turning to look at Cecil, “Before I actually met you in person, I was convinced that you mustn't be a normal human.”

Cecil raised his eyebrows, waiting for Carlos to continue.

“Yeah, I thought you'd have, oh I don't know, wings, or a third eye, or something like that,” he said, smiling, “You always talk about such odd things as if they're normal, on your show, so I thought you couldn't be so normal yourself.”

“Normal, eh?” said Cecil, looking thoughtful.

Carlos wasn't sure what to make of his expression.

 

Cecil called him the next morning, and asked him if he was free for coffee. Although Carlos technically wasn't, he agreed to meet Cecil at ten anyway, on the basis that science could wait but boyfriends could not. He turned up a couple of minutes late, and spotted the back of Cecil's head on the other side of the room. Not bothering to buy a coffee – he'd already had two that morning – he made his way over to where Cecil was sitting and sat down opposite him.

“So wha-” he broke off as he saw Cecil's face, then burst out laughing.

“Yes?” said Cecil, trying to sound like he didn't have a large plastic googly eye stuck to his forehead, “What is it?”

“You- I- You actually-” spluttered Carlos, still laughing.

“Is something the matter?” asked Cecil, trying and failing not to smile.

It was a moment before Carlos could stop laughing enough to form coherent sentences.

“You're ridiculous, you know that?” he said, shaking his head.

“I know,” said Cecil, grinning and looking very pleased with himself.

Carlos wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into here – and decided that whatever it was, he liked it, a lot.  


End file.
